Incitement
by carterxx
Summary: Peter arrives home, furious. Can Carla divert his attention? Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Peter seems to be so angry recently, I couldn't resist turning it into a story..._

As soon as she heard the door slam, it was clear this was no normal evening.

Still she found herself jumping as he stormed into the flat, face tense with anger, barely even acknowledging her.

"Don't even ask…"

He flung his shoes to the edge of the hallway. "I've had the flamin' day from hell."

She leaned over from the sofa, observing him closely, noticing how volatile he seemed. She sensed he was just about holding himself together, his emotions bubbling just under the surface. Anything could set him off.

"The solicitor?" she asked carefully, as she stood up and edged towards him.

"And the rest.." he shot back, his frustration showing now, but clearly not aimed at her. "The bank manager. The customers… "

He gesticulated to the street outside as he raised his voice. "Then dad and Deirdre decide to have a go."

As he headed to the kitchen, every movement sharp, loaded with intent, she couldn't take her eyes off him. His barely contained fury was so compelling.

"What was it upset you darlin'?" she asked softly.

From bitter experience, she was learning how pointless her efforts were to draw him out. His moods were monumental. But she hadn't yet given up trying.

His dark intensity affected her on so many levels, she found it impossible to keep away from him. Emotionally or physically.

"I'm not upset" he said through gritted teeth, filling a glass of water and downing it.

"I'm fucking livid."

His words echoed in the silence, as she felt the heat rushing to her face and a stirring of desire she couldn't deny any longer.

For a moment he looked straight at her, eyes dark, jaw tight, fists clenching. Then he slammed down his glass and headed into the bedroom.

As she found herself alone again, his absence felt almost painful. She sat back on the sofa for a moment, intrigued by her body's response.

She felt so drawn to him today, despite his anger. Or was it because of it?

Either way, she found herself following him into their bedroom, her pulse racing but unsure why.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviews - hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

She opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could, hesitating before she walked in.

What was going on here? Even the idea of Frank's anger was still terrifying, all these months later.

Yet today, Peter's anger excited her. There was no other way to describe the way her body was reacting. The way her stomach lurched and her heart beat harder as she finally entered the bedroom and saw him again.

His barely restrained emotion seemed to dominate the room. As her gaze fell to the bed they'd left unmade that morning, her longings only intensified.

He hadn't noticed her, so she lingered at the door, letting her eyes run down his body. He was leaning against the wall, his biceps clearly defined against his black T-shirt, his skin drawn with tension.

It was clear he was still trying to control his anger. His breathing was hard, and as she watched his chest rising and falling, her imagination began to take over. She could almost feel his weight upon her, his body moving on her in a steady rhythm, his strong muscles pressing her down against the cool sheets.

As he turned his face sharply towards her, she realised she must have made a sound. His expression softened very slightly, as he held out his hand, inviting her closer.

"Sorry.." he said as she took his hand, and the rough warmth in his voice sent a shiver through her body. "I didn't mean to get at you…"

She stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, her fingertips tingling at the contact. She moved her thumb over the skin of his neck, feeling his body heat.

His shoulders felt knotted with tension, and she began massaging his neck, her fingers sensually digging into his skin, unsure if she was trying to soothe him or arouse him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, realising immediately how suggestive her tone was.

But he didn't seem to pick up on it. The more he reined in his emotions, the more she realised she wanted him. The frustration was beginning to anger her too.

"No…" He sighed impatiently. "Just give me a minute hey? I'll calm down soon."

At the feel of his muscles tensing, rippling underneath his skin, she felt a shudder of desire through her body. This was too hard to fight. With relief, she finally gave into it.

Allowing her instincts to take over, she let her hands slide down his chest, holding him tightly as she pushed her body against his back.

"What if I don't want you to calm down?" she whispered, kissing the back of his neck seductively, grinding her hips against him. Even the slightest pressure sent waves of pleasure through her body, between her legs, where she needed him so badly.

His body tensed even more against her, resisting her intimacy. Yet he still didn't move away.

When he eventually spoke, his anger seemed slightly sarcastic, but she thought she could detect something else.

"I'm hardly in the mood…"

"You're _exactly_ in the mood…" She made her voice as low as possible.

Then reaching around to his belt, she unfastened it before he could stop her, sliding it through her fingers.

He spun around sharply to face her, arms folded tightly.

"I'm angry not horny." His eyes were direct, unblinking, hard. "It's completely different."

"Is it?"

She stepped close to him again. But when he still didn't react, she had no choice but to provoke him.

Unsure how he'd respond, heart racing, she moved towards him until her mouth was just an inch away from his, his breath warm against her lips.

She sensed one spark was all it would take to ignite his desire.

Taking his lower lip between her lips, she sucked softly against it. Very gently she let him feel her teeth, biting softly against his lip. Her eyes closed as she paused, exhilarated at the risk she was taking.

Maybe she was playing with fire, but she didn't care. All she was aware of were her body and his.

She sensed his mood shifting, his breathing deepening, his body beginning to relax. Parting her lips, she released him, moving her face away.

He looked at her, his eyes dark, his passion now seeming just below the surface.

"You can't want this now..." he said roughly, but his resistance looked to be fading. "I'm furious."

She leaned closer, whispering softly into his ear.

"Furious…. And fast… " She paused for effect. "What's not to like?"

Then she stepped back, watching the conflict in his eyes, as his gaze flicked to her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe the last chapter, maybe not ;) Hope you enjoy!_

He'd been holding back his emotions, turning his anger in on himself, letting it build up inside him.

Now, finally, it felt like she had his full attention.

His eyes were on her, slowly running over her body, lingering on her curves, her short skirt. She felt herself blushing under his gaze, the heat rushing through her body, her desire out of control.

She sensed she almost had him, but almost wasn't enough.

Spontaneously she reached to her top, pulling it quickly over her head, throwing it onto the bed. His eyes followed every movement, then returned to her.

Yet he still seemed to be holding back, battling to contain his feelings.

"Imagine…" she said, fixing his gaze."…. if you wanted me as much as you hate all of that..."

And finally he took a step towards her.

"I do."

His hand reached to her waist, gripping her tightly, his arms still tense. Then with his other hand he roughly unfastened her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, his hands eager upon her bare skin.

She held him close to her, her fingertips digging into his back, wanting him more than ever. His touch felt amazing, but this was all just wasting time.

Suddenly, using her full weight she pushed him backwards onto the bed. As he fell back, he grabbed her waist, pulling her down beside him.

She smiled to herself in victory, realising he now had only one thing on his mind, his lust desperate as he ripped off her bra then her knickers, and she was naked against him.

"Come here" she teased.

And finally he pushed her onto her back, his weight above her, his arousal unmistakeable even through his jeans, his closeness overwhelming her senses.

It was hardly dignified, their bodies sprawled across the unmade bed, but she didn't care any more. She had to have him right now. From the look in his eyes the feeling was mutual.

Grasping at his jeans and underwear, she roughly pulled them down to his knees, and that was enough.

Urgently he moved over her, her hands pulling him down as he entered her, sharply, suddenly, both crying out loud at the impact.

For a few seconds they paused, eye to eye, breath mingling, both shaken, exhilarated by the sudden pleasure of his hard length inside her, filling her completely.

More than anything she wanted him to unleash his passion on her. But with the feel of him deep inside her and the anticipation of what he'd do next, she wasn't sure if she could take any more pleasure.

Then slowly, his eyes still gazing into hers, he raised his hips and thrust into her again, even harder. She felt his full impact against her body, deep inside her, taking her breath away, his force pressing her down into the mattress

"Oh god.." she moaned in pleasure, her mind reeling as much from his emotional intensity as the impact of his body.

For a moment his eyes flickered with concern.

"I shouldn't take this out on you" His voice was rough with arousal.

"Not _on_ me…. " she insisted. "With me."

And she gripped his hips tightly, slamming her body up against him, matching his passion.

He groaned softly, his eyes rolling back.

"Don't be gentle hey?" she urged, watching as a smile flickered across his face.

And immediately she knew this would be amazing as he pushed her back down on the bed, tenderly but forcefully.

Resting his elbows either side of her shoulders to support his weight, he lowered his body gently onto hers again, making her shiver in anticipation.

Then his passion finally unleashed, he slammed his hips down against her, harder and harder, the bed shaking with his force, her moans filling the air as each thrust intensified her pleasure even more.

She loved everything. The feel of his cock deep inside her, his panting against her ear with every thrust, his rough stubble against her face, the intense heat of his body against hers. Running her hand down the tattoo on his arm, she felt overwhelmed by his masculinity, his intensity, his passion.

As he paused for breath, she ripped off his T-shirt, throwing it across the room. Then she pulled him down onto her again. She sighed as his chest pressed down on her, their sweat mingling, enjoying the way his moist skin slid against hers as their bodies separated and combined, clashing together with increasing force.

Then he took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, his tongue passionate, lustful, as he began to roll his hips in a slower rhythm, but with deep, insistent strokes, taking her breath away as he channelled all his pent-up emotion into her body and her pleasure.

Letting her hands slide down his back, she gripped his arse tightly, pulling him closer, deeper inside her until she couldn't take it any more.

She felt herself losing control, clinging to him, her back arching against the cool sheets as she pushed her hips frantically against him. And he changed his pace, moving inside her with a slow intensity that sent her over the edge, and she cried out as she came, her body trembling around him, begging him not to stop.

He renewed his force, thrusting into her harder and harder, his eyes closed as he seemed to lose himself completely. And then he moaned loudly, his body tensing as she felt the full impact of his orgasm deep inside her. She squeezed tightly around him, prolonging their pleasure as long as she could until he stopped moving.

Then she sighed as he pulled out of her, missing his hardness immediately. Gently she kissed his neck, sliding her hand along his back as she held him, feeling the sweat of their exertion.

As the rush of adrenaline faded she felt physically and emotionally spent. Noticed Peter's eyes also closing, she gave in to her exhaustion, lying on her side, comforted by his strong arms around her as she drifted immediately to sleep.


End file.
